


A Brand New Life in an Old, Old City

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Hope, How Do I Tag, Song - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson's thoughts shortly after discovering that Bruce is Batman.<br/>(it has very little to do with that discovery, though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Life in an Old, Old City

A brand new life in an old, old city  
Everything's strange and everything's wrong  
Everything I see in my mind isn't pretty  
But I won't let it stop me from singing this song

The night is dark beneath a roof of smog  
I sit in my window trying to see the stars  
I feel like I'm drowning in a thick, sludgy bog  
It feels so strange I might as well be on mars

But, though I can't see them, I know stars keep shining  
I won't believe that dark can conquer the light  
No pain on this earth can keep me from flying  
If the world is at war then I'm going to fight

A brand new life in an old, old city  
Everything's strange and everything's wrong  
Everything I see in my mind isn't pretty  
But I won't let it stop me from singing this song

They say Gotham's where optimists go to die  
There's a crazy clown running 'round like happy is bad  
But I'm not gonna stay in my room and cry  
Life doesn't stop when your life gets sad

A brand new life in an old, old city  
Everything's strange and everything's wrong  
Everything I see in my mind isn't pretty  
But I won't let it stop me from singing this song

The truth 'bout despair is it's highly contagious  
People lose hope and then they lose it some more  
The way Bruce fights crime I think is outrageous  
If you fight the dark you make a light to fight for

Hope's most needed when times get hopeless  
So I'll smile brighter and I'll laugh hard  
Don't need to be fearsome in order to be fearless  
Tears are contagious but less than smiles are

A brand new life in an old, old city  
Everything's strange and everything's wrong  
Everything I see in my mind isn't pretty  
But I won't let it stop me from singing this song

You can't even see the stars in this city  
This is the place that eats all that's bright  
It thought it won by taking everything from me  
But I'll have my revenge by being a light


End file.
